Dunban
Dunban (ダンバン, Danban; English dub: ) is a Homs, and is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. Dunban serves as the voice of reason for the group, being willing to kill even a Homs in order to bring peace. Fiora says that Dunban is a big softy and cries when nobody is around. Riki calls him "Dundun". Personality Dunban is a soldier and a hero with a true heart. He's always willing to put his own life on the line to save everyone else. He's one of the most mature members of Shulk's party if not the most mature. He does at times let his boldness get to his head, but he tries to avoid being a coward and motivate his fellow comrades to do the same. Despite being degraded to his left arm, he still continued to fight rather than complain. As second-in-command and mentor/advisor of the team, Dunban is the voice of reason and speaks for everyone in some of the most dire times. Dunban almost never forgets that family and friends are important even in the battlefield. He serves as a mentor to Shulk and Reyn; but even though he has patience, he knows better than to be their babysitter and expects them to depend on their own strength. Like Shulk, he is very protective of his younger sister Fiora. As her older brother as well as the only biological family member she has close to him, her safety and well-being are his biggest concern. When he thought he lost her, he tried to stay strong and not let his emotions get the best of him; but he loses his temper after he finds out who "murdered" her. And it is later revealed that he cries when no one is around. Gameplay Dunban has a variety of moves that allow him to deal a great amount of damage towards an enemy. In addition, many of his attacks combo together (and with status effects that a single party member usually cannot achieve), making his moves very effective. He also possesses many moves that draw aggro to him or increase his speed/evasion. His downside is his poor HP. Wearing heavy armour to increase Physical Defence does not fix this problem, as Dunban is more oriented toward evading attacks than taking damage. One of Dunban's greatest strengths is his ability to fight up-level; he has many options suited toward this. High Agility (which Serene Heart can boost further) allows him to deal consistent damage against opponents that non-ether fighters have almost no chance of hitting. With sufficient talent levels, this accuracy allows him to maintain debuffs from moves such as Worldly Slash against Unique Monsters with very little downtime. He will usually hold aggro from damage alone in these scenarios, making it important to emphasize evasion and healing from another party member. Story A high-ranking soldier of Colony 9, Dunban was originally thought to be the only one capable of wielding the legendary Monado. He used the Monado to repel the invading Mechon forces at the Battle of Sword Valley, one year prior to the game's main story. During the battle, the Monado took a considerable toll on Dunban's health, causing his right arm to become almost completely paralyzed and preventing him from wielding the Monado, as any further exposure to the weapon could kill him. Despite the damage, Dunban is still able to effectively wield a katana, albeit with his left hand. He joins the party permanently after Xord is defeated. General stats ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * Each Auto Attack hit adds 5% to his talent gauge. Arts * Blossom Dance Art (4-hit combo if B is pressed at the correct time) * Gale Slash (inflicts Bleed) * Electric Gutbuster (causes Break if used after Gale Slash) * Peerless Aura (cures party of confusion, draws aggro and increases strength) * Worldly Slash (2-hit combo lowering phys. def., also lowers strength when used after Gale Slash) * Battle Eye Aura (causes Lock-On, increases double attack rate, evasion fills talent gauge) * Steel Strike (Topples an enemy suffering from Break) * Spirit Breath Aura (removes debuffs, grants Haste) * Blinding Blossom (transfers aggro from a team member to Dunban) * Serene Heart Aura (increases accuracy and evasion, higher bonus with lower health) * Tempest Kick (long range ether attack, removes enemy buffs when used after Gale Slash) * Heat Haze Aura (completely removes aggro, guarantees critical hits) * Thunder (hits enemies behind Dunban with an ether blast, forces Daze when used while an Aura is active) * Soaring Tempest (multiple hits to enemies in range, hits fill Talent Gauge) * Jaws of Death Aura (increases physical arts damage, revives when incapacitated, fills Talent Gauge when incapacitated) * Final Flicker (fills Talent Gauge in exchange for HP) * Demon Slayer (all enemies suffer forced Topple when used to kill an enemy) Monado Arts During the Battle of Sword Valley and the second round of the story battle event at Central Plaza when the Mechon attack Colony 9, Dunban wields the Monado and can perform three arts: * Activate Monado Art Aura. * Buster - Damages enemies in a straight line. Mechon suffer double damage. * Enchant - Allows allies to damage Mechon for a time and boosts attack power. Skill trees Dunban has the following Skill Trees: |-|Bravery= Bravery is one of Dunban's initial three skill trees, and the first skill is unlocked at the start of the game. Prioritizing Bravery improves Dunban's counter-attack rate based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Wisdom= Wisdom is one of Dunban's initial three skill trees. Prioritizing Wisdom improves Dunban's Agility based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Prudence= Prudence is one of Dunban's initial three skill trees. Prioritizing Prudence improves Dunban's block rate based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Obstinance= Obstinance is Dunban's fourth skill tree. It can be unlocked by completing The Balance of Power. Prioritizing Obstinance improves Dunban's Physical Defence based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Enthusiasm= Enthusiasm is Dunban's fifth Skill Tree. It is obtained by completing Stunted Growth, which require 4☆ affinity with Fallen Arm. Prioritizing Enthusiasm improves Dunban's Strength based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills Legend Gem Crafting Dunban owns unique Shooter and Engineer abilities for Gem Crafting, they are: Shooter * Combo Master: Qualities grow stronger when flame is constant. Engineer * Strong Flame: Good * Medium Flame: Poor * Gentle Flame: Average Presents 4 hearts * Love Source (Strange, Other) 2 hearts * Prairie Dragonfly (Bug ; Colony 9 - Trade: Erik in Colony 9, 1* affinity) * Rubber Mantis (Bug ; Ether Mine) * Water Log (Nature ; Satorl Marsh) * Gypsum Branch (Nature ; Valak Mountain) * Poisonous Coral (Nature ; Fallen Arm) * Blue Gear Shard (Parts ; Satorl Marsh) * Gold Condenser (Parts ; Sword Valley) * Plate Snow (Strange ; Colony 9 - Trade: Jolele in Colony 9, 1*) * Death Bangle (Strange ; Bionis' Leg) * Lemonade Sky (Strange ; Makna Forest) * Blue Glow (Strange ; Prison Island) In Super Smash Bros. Dunban is shown performing a Chain Attack with Shulk and Riki as Shulk's Final Smash. A Dunban costume is also available for Mii Fighters as downloadable content. Quotes Arts * "Born in a world of strife! Against the odds, we choose to fight! Blossom Dance!" * "Gale Slash!" * "Electric Gutbuster!" * "Steel Strike!" * "Worldly Slash!" * "Tempest Kick!" * performing 'Blinding Blossom' art "Dance with me!" * performing 'Heat Haze' art "Heat Haze!"''or ''"Die!" * performing 'Battle Eye' art "Face me if you dare!" * performing 'Spirit Breath' art "Dodge this!" * performing 'Jaws of Death' art "I fear not the Jaws of Death!" * performing 'Thunder' art "Ugh... Thunder!" * performing 'Soaring Tempest' art "Soaring Tempest!" or "I'll cut you all to shreds!" * performing 'Demon Slayer' art "Demon Slayer!" or "Taste true strength unleashed!" * performing 'Serene Heart' art "Stay calm. Stay focused." Battle * "For a bunch of soulless machines, they seem to know a thing or two. But we'll see." * "Follow my lead!" * "There is no escape!" * "Amateurish." * "Leave this to me!" * "Not bad. Not bad at all." * "Your days are numbered!" * controlling Dunban and initiating a chain attack "On my mark!" * "There are things at play here we can't hope to understand." * "Ah... Just like old times!" * Reyn: "How would you rate me on that battle?" Dunban: "Amateurish." Sharla: "Yes, amateurish." Reyn: "Aw man! After all my training..." * Dunban: "Riki, mighty Heropon, I can see that you are in pain." Riki: "Pteh! Nothing can beat Riki." Shulk: "Dunban, you're embarrassing Riki!" * "At last, we move at the same pace!" * "You'll be gone before you know what hit you." * a chain attack "Timing is everything, remember that!" * a chain attack "Unity is vital for a superior team!" * engaging a higher level enemy "Was this the wrong tactical decision?" * engaging a higher level enemy "At least we'll fight!" * controlling Dunban and engaging a higher level enemy "If we do not fight, we cannot proceed!" * engaging a weak enemy "I don't have time for small fry!" * controlling Dunban and engaging a weak enemy "No mercy!" * all other characters are down "I am Dunban! Attack me if you dare!" * delivering a critical hit "Felt that, huh?" * "It's only a matter of time before we lose!" * "But we mustn't be careless!" * "I can see this isn't pushing you at all!" * "Feel the flow of battle!" Vision Warnings * "Reyn! Got some trouble." * "Sharla, what should we do?" * "Riki! Time to prove your mettle as a hero!" * "Melia, let's go!" * "Fiora. You can do it, right?" * Shulk "You saw a vision, yes?" Gallery Dunban 2.jpg|Dunban Dickson-Dunban-Mumkhar.png|Dickson, Dunban, Mumkhar at the Battle of Sword Valley Character concepts 1.jpg|Dunban on the bottom right Dunban concepts 1.jpg|Concept art Dunban concepts 2.jpg|Concept art Compilation Armor Dunban 0.jpg|Compilation of Dunban's armour, with great detail Compilation Armor Dunban 1.jpg|Compilation of Dunban's armour, without great detail Dunban Battle Tactics C.jpg|Dunban - Battle Tactics Dunbanphoto.png|The photo on Dunban's nightstand fr:Dunban es:Dunban Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Homs Category:Dunban Category:Colony 9 Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U